A computing device, such as a laptop computer or a notebook computer or other mobile electronic device often includes its own cooling solution, either active or passive. Some active cooling solutions use one or more computer fans driven from a battery of the computing device and provide a certain amount of cooling for a processor of the computing device. Thus, cooling solutions conform to practical constraints, including maintaining acceptable battery life, noise levels, and weight.
Computing devices can be engaged with a docking station. Because the docking station does not have to conform to these same constraints, the docking station can enhance the functionality of the computing device or provide additional features.